


On the bus

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, Sunlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Twilight falls asleep in the bus. She also sat next to Sunset on the bus.





	On the bus

Twilight gazed out the window as her friends spoke in the seats next to her. She could feel Sunset occasionally brushing up against her as she excitedly spoke to Pinke Pie. Twilight would join in but she had felt really tired that morning. 

She hadn't been sleeping well, the nightmares she'd been having keeping her awake. Nearly every night she'd shoot up out of bed, panting, looking terrified around the room. Then the tears would come, as she clung to herself trying to silence the sobs. Spike would comfort her, but nothing he said would calm her down, and she'd cry herself back into a fitful sleep. 

"Hey Twilight. You okay?". Twilight looked up at Sunsets voice. Twilight nodded, trying to ignore the concern on her face. "Yeah. Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night". She admitted. 

The concern on Sunset's face grew. "Well you should sleep now. Get rested before we get to camp".

Twilight nods. "Yeah I'll try".

Sunset smiles and turns back to the others, talking about their band. The rainbooms? Twilight thinks that's the name. She can't really think her brain feels foggy. She feels herself nodding off and stops resisting, letting sleep wash over her. 

-|-

Sunset was listening to Pinkie and Rainbow Dash as they spoke excitedly about practicing when they got back. Maybe having a talent show at camp, when she felt a weight added on her shoulder. 

She turned and was met with the sight of Twilight asleep, leaning on her shoulder. Spike noticed them and jumped from Rarity's lap to Sunset's. "She hasn't been sleeping well lately. Nightmares".

Sunset nods. "Yeah. She needs this, I'll let her sleep".

-|-

Sunset found herself getting drowsy. Most of the others had stuck to talking to the people in their seat or getting in their phone or... napping like Twilight was doing. 

Sunset shuffled, and Twilight stirred for a moment before cuddling closer into Sunsets shoulder. Sunset blushed. Spike curled closer to her. Twilight and surrounded by all the warmth, Sunset fell asleep.


End file.
